Communication products, such as mobile radios, must operate in adverse environments. Sealing is a top priority when manufacturing such devices. While communication products get smaller, user interfaces remain driven by human factors and usability. As a result, user interfaces, such as the keypad, take up a greater percentage of the product size, leaving less space for sealing. Previous implementations of sealed keypads have required additional size to accommodate perimeter sealing, but this limits the amount of available surface area for user interface.
Backlighting the keypad presents many challenges when designing submersible products having tight space constraints. Assemblies that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) located directly behind the keypad surface have issues with even illumination. Furthermore, the keypad may possibly be cut or nicked by the LEDs if the product is dropped causing both the backlighting and sealing to be impaired. Assemblies that use a separate keypad board with the LEDs mounted directly on the keypad board are also susceptible to water damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a keypad assembly that provides improved sealing and backlighting features.